My Loveless
by Inges de Radu
Summary: My first Loveless fic.! Yeah! It's just a random story, no summary! Please comment after the story, and my other ones too! Have fun! There will be more stories later! Like a Naruto one! Oh, and Negima! Yes! Enjoy, Later! Not much romance though... Later!


My Loveless…

By: Fei Ku

Ritsuka brushed the sweat off his forehead as he sat up from his bed. The heat from his room was intense. _Damn it!_ The sweat from his body poured down to his slightly damp sheets. "Damn this room! Who turned on the heat?" He gazed at his forcefully closed door, "I guess… mom found a new way to try to make me dead." He whispered. He slowly got up from his bed and opened his door. He gasped to see his mother standing right in front of him. "Mom," The immediate force of being slapped caught him off guard.

"Bring him back…" She started.

_Damn it. I was off guard. _He thought.

"Where's Ritsuka!? You're not him! Bring him back to me!" Her slightly messy black hair flew out of place.

_Just run away when she beats you, Ritsuka._ The memories of his brother made him pause. _You know you can always come to me, Ritsuka._

You lied.

_You can always come to me._

You lied.

Another force on his cheek snapped him out of his vision, "You demon! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She snapped.

Her tears floated in the air as she moved around. A tear dropped on his hot cheek. _Her tears are… so hot with-with anger. _She continued to hit him, more forcefully, "Get out of Ritsuka's body! You're not him!"

Ritsuka held up a hand to defend himself, but hesitated. _No._ He put it back down. _This is my burden, my sin. So I must pay for it…_

Ritsuka walked slowly to school. The cuts on his face burned as the cold air gently touched them. He could hear the crunching of the snow each time he made a step. Thoughts quickly began to consume him. _Why am I here? Where's Ritsuka? When… did he exactly leave? _

His trance was broken once someone bounced on him, "Ritsuka-kun! Yuiko is here! Yuiko is glad to see you!" She giggled as she ran beside him.

He sighed, "I swear, you are so annoying!" Ritsuka focused his eyes from her face to her breast. _Man, she has big boobs…_ "Why do you always jump on me like that?"

"Because, Yuiko is always glad to see Ritsuka-kun! Yuiko's really, really glad!"

One of his eyebrows rose, "Whatever," Ritsuka's confused look turned into an icy stare, "You know, I hate dumb people like you."

Yuiko stopped in her tracks. Sniffs and wines were heard from behind Ritsuka, "Ritsuka-kun," She wined, "You don't really mean that do you? Yuiko just wants to be your friend! Yuiko doesn't mean to be du-dumb!" She started to wine. Her tears turned into ice once it hit the glittery snow.

He sighed, "Calm down, Yuiko." His face turned red, "I didn't mean it," He lied, "I was just joking."

Yuiko calmed down, "You were, just joking?" She wiped the tears from her eyes. Her tears spread all over her face, making it even colder.

Ritsuka put his hand on his face, "Yes, so please, stop crying." _It's annoying!_

She giggled and quickly ran up to Ritsuka, "Yuiko knew you were joking!" She started.

_You knew huh? _

"I love you, Ritsuka! You're Yuiko's best friend!" He sighed as she paused in the snow, "Though," He turned to face her, "Yuiko could never come against you and Soubi!"

Ritsuka gasped and turned around, "What the hell's that supposed to me!?" He yelled.

"Well," She put her index finger up to her face, "Aren't you two lovers? Yuiko means, you guys are together right?"

Ritsuka hesitated, "Well, uh-I wouldn't say that… I mean-" Rituska's face turned bright red. Heat was escaping from his red face, but the cool, slowly falling snow flakes cooled him down.

He sighed and started walking towards his school, "Come on, we're gonna be late." He finally said, brushing his hair from of his face.

She gasped, "Uh, Yuiko is coming!"

"Ritsuka-kun! Do you wanna go over Yuiko's house for some food!?" Yuiko said gladly.

"Please Yuiko. Stop saying your name all the time. Say 'I' and 'my' when you talk. It's really confusing when you use your name like that."

"Oh, okay." She clutched her fists, "Yuiko will! Yui-I mean-I will do my best, Ritsuka-kun!"

"G-good! You got it." Ritsuka said painfully.

She giggled, "I, I, my, my, my!"

"Don't act stupid!" Ritsuka commented. He growled, "B-but sure, I'll go to your house." Ritsuka felt a presence and looked in the corner of his eye. A dark figure appeared behind a brick wall. His eyes darkened. Who the hell is that? He quickly got into his fighting stance, but forgot that Yuiko was still beside him.

"Ritsuka-kun?"

He calmed down, "Yuiko, I'll go over your house some other time 'kay?"

"But… what's wrong?"

"Look! There's no time to explain! I'll talk to you later!" He snapped.

Yuiko stepped back, frightened, "O-okay," She ran off.

"Okay," He turned to face the wall, "Who the hell are you?" He yelled.

No answer.

"I said come out here bastard!" He started towards the wall. He tried his best to dodge his leaving classmates, "Now," He started as he turned the wall. He slid on the icy pavement. He quickly turned the corner to see-no one there? He growled, "Ugh! Where'd he go?" He started to run in the direction he thought the person would have gone. He tried to keep his balance as he ran on the broken ice. _Ritsuka come on! Run faster! Run faster!_ His heart started to beat faster as he picked up speed.

"Hello, Ritsuka," He heard someone say has he past him.

Without stopping he turned his head to see-, "Soubi?" Suddenly Ritsuka slipped and went flying! He felt the air hold him as he slid on the ice and land in a pile of snow! His face was burning from the dirty snow touching his face. "Soubi," He spit some snow out of his mouth as he helped himself up.

"What's up Ritsuka? I suppose falling in a pile of snow was in your agenda today?" He joked. His silvery hair flowed in the afternoon breeze. The cigarette smoke from his cigar disappeared as it's vapors flowed up into the sky.

"Man shut up Soubi!" Ritsuka said as he wiped the rest of snow off his purple coat, "And what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting here all day… just for you!" He winked.

Ritsuka's face turned red while he looked away, "Yeah right," He put his hands on his hips, "What'd you really come here for?"

"Well I saw someone watch you and I thought it was another enemy."

Ritsuka gasped, "You saw someone too!?" He looked around, "Where'd he go?"

"Hm, don't know. I wasn't really paying attention." Soubi replied.

Ritsuka sighed, "I can't believe it."

Suddenly a force went through Ritsuka and Soubi. Ritsuka paused. _Wh-what was that? Where'd it come from? _

"Loveless and Beloved… We've found you at last." A voice said.

Ritsuka slowly turned around to see an unknown boy and girl walking towards them.

"Who are you?" Ritsuka growled.

"My name is Hiyo," Said the boy.

"And my name is Hiyono," Said the girl.

"So basically, your names are HiyoHiyo?" Ritsuka's eyebrow rose.

"Yes! Isn't it cute?!" The girl said jumping up and down.

"Hiyo put his hand to her face, "Getting to the point,"

"Sorry,"

"Anyway, our name is Spiral." They both said, putting their hands together.

"And I care… why?" Ritsuka asked.

"Because," Hiyono said as she pulled a piece of paper from her coat pocket, "Don't you want some… information about-I don't know-Seimei?" She said sarcastically.

Ritsuka became interested, "What! You have information on my brother? Give it to me!" He commanded.

She sighed, "Don't wanna," She put the paper back in her pocket.

"In order," Hiyo started, "To get this information is to defeat us first!"

Ritsuka growled, "Damn you…" He suddenly remembered the word 'defeat,' "Soubi! I want you to get that paper!" He yelled.

But Soubi was already on it. He slowly ripped the bandages off of his neck. The word 'beloved' was inscribed on his neck, "Ritsuka…"

"Our priority is to get that paper!" Ritsuka said as he hid behind Soubi.

"Does it hurt much?" Ritsuka said as he held up a bandage.

Soubi was sitting in a corner in Ritsuka's bedroom, "No, I'm okay."

Ritsuka paused for a moment, _Soubi's smiles are so-so comforting, not at all… like me._ The thought brought tears to his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Soubi asked. He giggled, "Are you… crying?"

"No you bastard! I am not…crying." He calmed down.

He started to laugh, "What the hell's so funny!?" Ritsuka put up his fist.

"Nothing it's just," He looked up, "You look cute… when you cry."

Ritsuka blushed. _Ugh! There's that smile again!_ Ritsuka looked away, "I told you, I was not crying."

"Now," Ritsuka knelt down in front of Soubi, holding a bandage to his face, "Hold still, I'm almost done." He said. Finally he placed the last bandage on Soubi's neck, "There, done!" He said in accomplishment.

"There Soubi I'm-" Ritsuka sentence was cut short as Soubi rapped his arms around him. "Sou…bi…"

"Thank you, Ritsuka." Soubi said. His voice was gentle.

Ritsuka pushed him back, "What are you doing? Stop that!"

"But I love you Ritsuka!" He said as he rapped his arms around Ritsuka's neck. He gently nibbled on his ear.

"You're a liar, Soubi." Ritsuka said as he held on to Soubi's arm. "You're just saying that because my dear brother told you to."

"That is true," Soubi said. Ritsuka's grip tightened. "Your brother did tell me too, but I truly love you now, Ritsuka." Ritsuka gasped and let go of Soubi's arm.

Ritsuka stood up and went to the other side of the room, out of Soubi's grasp. He sat down and leaned against the wall. _That's a lie. He would have never loved me if my brother wouldn't have told him to. It's all fabricated. Just a lie for his amusement._ He thought.

Soubi crawled to the end of the room to where Ritsuka was sitting. This time Ritsuka had no intention of running. _He'd just… come after me._ Soubi leaned closer to Ritsuka's face until they were literally breathing each others air. "Why do you still intend, to come after me? I don't 'feel' the same way you do." Ritsuka asked.

"Because I love you."

"No you don't you bastard!" Ritsuka snapped as he looked away, "My name is Loveless. I'm not supposed to love or **be loved**, by anyone."

Soubi completely ignored Ritsuka comment and grabbed his chin. He turned Ritsuka's face towards his and pulled himself forward. Suddenly Soubi's lips were on Ritsuka's! (OMFG!)

Soubi gently pressed his lips against Ritsuka as he pulled his body towards him. Ritsuka's eyes widened and made no movements. Suddenly Soubi licked his lips as if asking for entry. Ritsuka hesitated, but opened his mouth as he wrapped his arms around him. Soubi slowly put himself on Ritsuka, gaining leadership over the younger boy. Ritsuka shivered as Soubi gently licked his neck. Ritsuka held Soubi's hips as he tried not to get too close to him. Soubi then began to unbutton Ritsuka's shirt. The black-haired boy felt pleasure in it that he let go of Soubi's hips and began to kiss him more. Ritsuka began to explore Soubi's body as his kisses began to speed up. Ritsuka felt the adult's long silver hair tickle his face as his tongue began to intertwine with his.

Soubi then harshly kissed Ritsuka's chest as Ritsuka held on to his bed. Ritsuka moaned in pleasure, but also painfully as his body began to sweat. Soubi chuckled in amusement as he continued to push harder on Ritsuka's chest. Soubi's long, silver hair began to tangle in Ritsuka's black hair. Soubi's rectangular-shaped glasses fell to the carpeted floor as he put his forehead to the unsure boy. Ritsuka looked up at the adult and slowed down a bit. _Is this really right? Is what I'm doing right?_ Ritsuka felt an unease, but slipped his hand in Soubi's jeans as he pushed forward onto Soubi's chest. He licked the blood off of Soubi's neck as his wound began to open again. Soubi felt his wound burn, but continued to kiss his shimmering neck. Blood dripped onto Ritsuka's face. Soubi began to slow down as the younger boy began to climb on top of him. _Curse this pain in my neck!_ He thought. The only thing Ritsuka did was kiss him, but suddenly he began to stop. His lips detached from Soubi's as tears began to fall from his sweaty face. Ritsuka's warm tears fell on Soubi's wound as he crawled away from him.

Soubi sat himself up from his current position. _Even though… his tears are so bitter, they can make any wound heal. _He thought as he touched is neck. Soubi crawled over to where Ritsuka was sitting, "Why are you crying?"

Ritsuka continued to weep as he wiped some of the tears off of his face, "How could you… love me so? My name is Loveless!" He whispered. "No one's ever, loved me like that before. Or maybe… it's just I don't let them…" He said to himself as he looked up. Soubi placed his forehead onto Ritsuka's and kissed his lips gently.

Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's hand hand held it against his neck, "Just because your name is "Loveless" doesn't mean you will be." He said.

Ritsuka snatched his hand back and looked on his palm. A pull of blood sat on it. _So pure…_ He tightened his fist. Blood poured down his arm. Soubi leaned forward to give Ritsuka another kiss, but he put his bloody hand to his face, "No. No more, I've had enough. And plus," He looked at his closed door, "My mom would kill me if I lost my ears at the tender age of 12." He said with a smile on his face. Soubi smiled and nodded in agreement.

I won't know when every foolish human will leave

I don't really care if they leave or not

I am a person who is unloved, shunned from the outside world

A tearless face that no spirit will ever forget

My blood stained hands

My unmoving face

My bloody weapon that will never be wiped clean

…how can anyone forget me?

Loveless

_An unknown point of view_

Yo everyone! And welcome to my authors corner! I hope you enjoyed my story! (Especially the part when the two…you know!) blush I think I blushed the whole time I did that part! giggle I am so perverted. But please tell me if you didn't like that part cause I won't get mad. It was really hard to do that part so I won't be surprised if it isn't good… I'm not very good with (censored) scenes, but I will get better! I'm thinking about it more and more now and learning that it's not that hard...

Anyway, doing this story was really fun and I hope it was fun for you too!

_Fei Ku! You're wanted in the boss's office now!_ (My make-believe manager) slams pen on desk I'll go when I feel it, damn it! I'm not going anywhere! _Oh yeah!?_ points to washing machine _Don't make me wash my underwear with yours!_ gasps What!? What the hell are you doing with my underwear anyway!? You pervert! slaps **I'm going to kill you!!!**

…Censored bloodless violence…

Well um, sorry you had to see that… what? They didn't see it? Oh! You censored it, whatever… Anyway! Enjoy my upcoming story's 'kay! And who knows, maybe I'll write another Loveless story! Later! smile

-Fei Ku

_A much better voice actor than you…_


End file.
